Blinded Fire: Journey of the Blind Champion Rewrite
by pokedawnheart
Summary: Rewritten. Blind and traumatized from the age of eight, Ash was still determined to become a great trainer, despite what others said. Read his journey as he overcomes great challenges put in his way, and shows everyone that he might just be the strongest trainer of them all. Psychic!Smart!Aura!Ash. Different Starter! Rated for slight violence.
1. Blinded and Shattered Dreams

**Hey guys, and welcome to the first chapter of the rewritten version of Blinded Fire. There's only one thing I'm going to comment on: I'm not writing an OC character, so I don't read a review claiming that I am. (Two people have already done so and I ranted big time when I read those reviews.) I will state if I ever write an OC.**

 **I hope you guys like the rewritten version of Blinded Fire.**

 **Key:**

"Talking"

" _Pokespeech"_

' _Telepathy(Targeted)'_

" _ **Telepathy(General)"**_

 _Thoughts_

 **{Pokedex Entries}**

 _~POV Change~_

 _***Timeskip***_

 _ **Chapter One: Blinded and Shattered Dreams**_

 _If you think that this is just another story about a normal kid going on a journey, and then ending up champion, then you're wrong. My story has several more 'tests', way more issues. Many people thought that I shouldn't've gone at all. But I was determined to prove them all wrong. Because they didn't know me, they didn't understand. Battling is in my very blood, it is what I lived for. But all because of an incident, it was almost taken form me forever. My name is Ashton Satoshi Ketchum, and an incident when I was younger took away my sight, and it nearly took my dream as well. It all started when I was eight._

 _~Ash's POV~_

The weather was perfect. The sky was a perfect sapphire blue and there were no clouds in sight. I had only just turned eight, and me and my friends, Leaf and Gary, were hanging out in the woods near Pallet Town, our hometown. Things were just perfect.

Leaf's parents had volunteered to watch us in case anything happens, like a wild pokemon attack. My mom was the one who had the idea of someone watching us, and since she was busy with other things, and Gary's parents were out of town, there wasn't really anyone else left to do it.

The three of us were playing hide-and-seek, and I was currently 'it'. I was looking near some bushes at the edge of the small clearing we were in when I heard the sound of a pokemon screaming in pain and the crackle of electricity. Curious by nature as I am, and worried about the pokemon I had heard, I followed the sound. When I got to the source, I found a big, buff guy with military-styled dark brown hair, narrowed dark gray eyes and was wearing a rather weird pale gray outfit with darker gray spots. ***** In front of him was a Beedrill, a rather large bee with stingers for arms, panting and writhing in pain, a few sparks of electricity still covering its form.

The man was talking to himself, and, though I wasn't really paying attention, I still heard everything and I just filed it away in my brain for later. I was too busy trying to listen for my friends to pay any real attention to the guy. I had closed my eyes so that I would pay attention to what I was hearing, not what I was seeing, so of course I didn't know that he had started scanning the near-by area and that I was in plain sight. Next thing I know, I'm on the ground with the Beedrill's right stinger on my throat, its red eyes showing great reluctance in doing so.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A little kid spying on me, eh," the man said while chuckling darkly. I was struggling not to panic but I guess that my fear showed in my eyes, making the man chuckle harder and slightly darker. "Aw, don't worry, I'm not going to kill you, yet. I've got to have orders from the boss before I can. Though, you might be one of the few that she kills herself!" and with that, the guy starts full on laughing.

He cut himself off from his laughing fit when his ear comm. beeped. He pressed his right pointer finger to his ear. I wasn't able to hear what was being said by the person on the other end, no matter how good my hearing was, but I was able to hear the man's responses. It went something like this: "Sir, the mission was a failure, some kid found me… Are you sure, Sir? You could do the honors yourself…. New lead? Perfect, I'll be right there as soon as I patch things up here…. Yes Sir" After he hung up, he looked back at me with a smirk that just screamed 'you're dead'.

"Well, looks like your time is up. I'm just sorry that I can't see the light leave your eyes. Beedrill, X-Scissor, now!" the man ordered.

Immediately, the Beedrill whirled to face its trainer, fear and anguish and anger burning in its red eyes. _"I shall never harm a child, Bastard!"_ The Beedrill, a girl by her voice, buzz-screamed in fury. She removed the stinger from my throat and put distance between herself and me, as if proving that nothing would ever force her to harm a child who was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"This again, huh?" The man commented with aggravation. He pulled out a remote from his right-side pant pocket and held it in clear view of Beedrill. She froze at the sight of the remote, a great amount of terror entering her gaze, almost overcoming her other emotions. "Now that I have your attention, use X-Scissor on the brat!"

Beedrill's gaze went from the remote in her _trainer's_ hand, to my face, then to her bottom stinger. That's was I noticed a silver circlet that was located right where stinger met abdomen. Then she looked back at me with such fear and pain in her ruby gaze. I met her gaze with determination, silently telling her to just do it and save herself pain. I didn't care if I died if it could save Beedrill any kind of pain.

" _Forgive me, child,"_ Beedrill whispered while reluctely crossing her arm stingers which were glowing pale green. In the next minute, she slashed downward, and all I knew was pain, causing me to scream.

The pain was althroughout my face and shoulders. I dimly heard the sound of a pokemon returning to a pokeball, but I didn't care. I heard the guy shout something like, "see you in the afterlife, kid", but I could care less. I don't know how long I've been there, but at some point I heard the sounds of my friends and Leaf's parents. I felt the strong arms of Leaf's father holding me, and I blacked out.

 _~Beedrill's POV~_

 _***thirty minutes later***_

My pokeball opened and I was release into my cage. The cage door shut behind me and I knew that my _trainer_ was going to boast about what he had forced me to do. Great Arceus, I hated that man. I had been there as of six months now, and was still the most defiant pokemon there.

My thoughts drifted to the young boy. I knew he was special, and the way his amber eyes showed determination to just get on with it….. I'd never seen anything like it.

It was only then, in the quiet of my cage in the cargo hold, that I remembered the stories that I had told my children, the same ones that my own mother had told her when I was just a young Weedle, which was a legend amongst pokemon: The Legend of the Chosen One. The Legend said that Arceus's chosen would be a human with the purest heart and soul that could never be corrupted. The Legend also said that the Chosen One would never be able to see pokemon or people take needless pain and would take it himself in order to spare others.

I gasped, my arm stingers coming up to my head, as a horrible thought entered my mind as I thought that: Had she just gravely injured, or, even worse, _killed_ the Chosen One? If I had, then I didn't deserve to live, let alone ask for forgiveness from the boy or Arceus. I deserved to rot in Hell if I had and I knew it.

All that I could do, was hope that the boy wasn't dead and that I might be able to repent for my sin.

 _~Ash's POV~_

 _***three days later***_

I woke up, feeling like Hell itself. There was a really firm bed beneath my form and I could smell that over clean smell of hospitals. I could hear the heart rate monitor beeping and the Audinos and Chanseys chattering as they checked their assigned patients. I slowly opened my eyes, yet all I could see was black. At first I wondered if my eyes hadn't really opened, but when I tried again, there was no change. That was when I paniced.

It took maybe ten minutes before I was calm enough to not be a danger to myself. Once I had calmed down, everything stared to piece together in my head. I was in a hospital, there was a painful stinging all throughout my face and shoulders, and _I couldn't see_. I don't know what compelled me to do it, but I took a hold on the nearest living thing to me, an Audino, and I reached into her mind. It took me a minute to get over the shock of doing it, and then another to get over the shock of what the pokemon was seeing.

My face had been ripped apart in an "x" formation, with the crossing over my nose, stiches over the slashes. My shoulders had slashes that went pretty deep and had stiches as well. I knew that they would leave scars for the rest of my life. My eyes were no longer brown and full of life, they were now an unfocused pale blue. I knew then why I couldn't see with my own eyes. _I was blind_.

 **Okay, I hope this was okay. Tell me what you think in a review. Second Chapter is actually done, since I copy and posted onto Word, I just need to change a few things and check it over before I post it.**

 **See you guys next chapter!**

 **~pokedawn**


	2. Betrayed By a Friend

**Second Chapter Guys. I thank you all for your reviews and complicates. You guys are making me blush.**

 **Here it is. Please Enjoy.**

 _ **Chapter Two: Betrayed By A Friend**_

 _~Ash's POV~_

 _***One Month Lather***_

I was finally out of the hospital. While there, I learned that there was an interesting side-effect to my blindness than most cases. I apparently either gained or unlocked strong psychic abilities, as evidenced by the fact that, after I woke up, I saw through the eyes of an Audino. It kind of confused everyone, including me. No one can explain why my brain waves all of a sudden resemble an elite Psychic type. The hospital had supplied an Audino, captured in a Heal Ball, to help me adjust to being blind.

My worst surprise came the night I left the hospital, though. And it nothing to do with the weird side-effect of my blindness. It had to do with one of my good friends. And I would have never seen it coming.

Me and my friends were just hanging out in my room, which had taken some serious patience on my part. My mom's shiny Meowth, Kenzie, was resting on my bed, right beside me while my new Audino, Melissa, was going about the room, exploring her new environment. Before you ask why my mom has a shiny Meowth, it's because my father gave it to her before leaving again. He died three years later, though.

Things were calm for the most part. I was telling Gary and Leaf about my new abilities. Gary was particularly interested in the development of my strange powers. And, out of nowhere, Leaf made the comment that would end the friendship Gary and I have with her.

"Well, that's another rival out of the game," Leaf remarked snidely after a minute of silence. Gary and I were staring at her in slight confusion, me just staring at the direction of her voice. After another minute of silence, Leaf spoke again, still sounding snide yet also exasperated. "Well, it's just, Ash is blind now, and everyone knows that a blind person just can't battle. They need to be able to see what's going on in a battle and even with Ash's new ability to see through the eyes of others, he needs to have physical contact with that person or pokemon. It just wouldn't work in his favor," she sneered

I felt anger like that I have never known boil in my blood. "And how would you know about that!" I yelled in anger

"Easy, there's no way that a blind person could battle!" Leaf yelled back. "Besides, there was no way that you could live up to your father and brother's reputation, even if you could see!"

Things froze. I knew that I was red-faced in anger, even without being able to see. After all, it was my dream to be like my father, Michele, who was a great Fire-Type Master of the Elite Four before his untimely death, and my older brother, Red, who was a very renowned trainer. To be told that I couldn't was the worst insult anyone could ever give to me.

In the next minute, I heard a low growl that escalated into a hiss of pure hate. I looked down to Kenzie, where the sound was coming from, for a moment then I turned to where I knew Gary was, knowing what was about to happen, since it had happened a million times before. I look inside me for the psychic power and pushed it to Gary, starting a mental conversation.

' _Lend me your eyes, Gary. I want to see this'_

' _You sure. This might get scary'_

' _I could always read the memory from you later, but I want to see it as it happens'_

' _Okay, whatever you say, Ash. But don't say I didn't warn you'_

After that, Gary grabbed hold of my hand and I was able to see what he was seeing, even if it was a little foggy. Leaf was looking our way with a smug look on her face. Gary then looked down to let me see Kenzie about ready to pounce. In the next minute, the little cream-colored cat pounced with one paw having three glowing claws on each 'finger'. Before Leaf could react, the claws slashed against one side of her pretty face. She let lose a scream of pain just as Kenzie landed on the ground and walked right back to me.

Gary let go of my hand as my mom came rushing in at the scream, what I had seen already fading. Leaf decided to be her usual bratty self and blame Kenzie, as she always did when things go wrong at my house. "That stupid cat of yours scratched me for no reason!" she yelled while in pain.

" _That's what you get for upsetting and insulting my Master!_ " Kenzie snapped back, knowing full well that I could understand her.

"What happened this time, Gary?" my mother asked with a sigh. Leaf was almost always making everything Kenzie's fault, so she had started asking Gary and me about stuff that has happened concerning Leaf and Kenzie.

"Well Mrs. Ketchum, we were just talking and Leaf decided to tell us that Ash couldn't battle anymore because of his blindness, or couldn't be like Red or Mr. Ketchum," Gary explained. Everyone had learned the hard way that you just can't sugar-coat everything with me like you can most kids. Mainly because I have a better understanding of things than most kids my age. It scares mom to no end, how little I have of an actual childhood.

That was the last straw with mom when it came to Leaf. The girl was just a lot of trouble to the Ketchum family and she was not having it anymore. Gary and I didn't care, really. I just found it insulting that she had no faith in me. Gary and I vowed that night to never interact with her again.

The next day, Leaf just stared ignoring us, but we didn't mind. After all, we were only friends because our older siblings were friends, and she was completely bratty the whole time we had known her. We were honestly happier without her there to mess us up.

 **Ok, I know its short but this chapter didn't wanted be edited any more than I already did.**

 **Please Read And Review.**


End file.
